


You said " of course "

by oumaede



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff then Angst then Fluff again, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mentions of abuse and rape, No Smut, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma not Oma, Oumota, fluff with light angst, mlm, slight harumeno, vent fic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumaede/pseuds/oumaede
Summary: 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝙼𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙾𝚞𝚖𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 .
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 18





	You said " of course "

**kaito 's point of view:**

_" ACK ! w - water ?! KOKICHI !!! " The loud scream of Miu Iruma and a view gasps were heard , another . god . damn . prank,,_

_" Oh Come ooooonnnnnnn Iruma - Chan! this was a golden prank! " the purple haired boy said, suddenly appearing out of thin air ._

_" well now , im soaked ! god fucking damn it ! because of you I have to go change ! " miu scoffed , walking out of the room_ _with Akamatsu and Chabashira following behind_

_her quickly , asking her things off " Are you okay ? ", " Do you need a toilet ? ", and blah blah blah ._

_" a great way to start the day ,, " Shuichi sighed , sitting down next to me with Harukawa on the other side of me_

_" I swear one of these days I 'm gonna kill that little gremlin . " Maki looked at Ouma , who was smirking and teasing who looked to be Yumeno ._

_" Now , Now , let's not do that . he is hella annoying but don't go killing him . I don't need my makiroll going to jail ! "_

_" I'm a assassin dumbass , I won't get caught . "_

_" true ,, but still . " Maki looked at me , pouting a tad bit while I ruffled her hair ._

_All three of us were looking at Ouma , maki in anger, shuichi in disappointment and me just in ,, nothing really._

_That's when it happened ,, a look of hurt, true hurt was seen on Ouma's face._

_" the fuck .. "_

_" What ? What's wrong Momota ? " Shuichi looked at me ._

_" nothing sidekick , just ,,, kokichi looks hurt . genuinely hurt . " Maki looked at me with a look of " are you stupid ? "_

_" It's Kokichi for fuck sakes . He's probably faking it . " Maki scuffed ._

_" Yeah .. " my eyes continued to look at Ouma , who soon ran out of the room ._

_" hey ,, guys ,, im gonna uhhhhh ,, go get a snack . " Maki nodded , followed by Shuichi ._

_I smiled lightly before quickly following Ouma ._

_' what am I doing ?? he was probably just being dramatic , I should just go back to makiroll and saihara . ' I thought , but something was off .._

_Something didn't feel right ._

_something was telling me in my mind , that Ouma was truly hurt . that I have to check up on him ._

_so I listened to that part of my mind ._

_I walked around the whole school , looking for the boy ._

_then , i saw the familiar purple hair and checkered scarf . he was outside , behind the school , and was.._

_crying ?_

_he was ,, crying . real sobs and tears ._

_" Ouma ? " the boy's head perked up . " Ohhhh ! h - hi Momota - Chan !! what are you doing all the way back here ? "_

_" are you crying ? "_

_Ouma looked shocked , of course I knew the answer to that . His eyes were more red than Yumeno 's hair , he was shaking and just looked ,, awful ._

_" of course not Mo - " He was cut off by a hiccup , that soon turned into small coughs ._

_I sat down next to him , wrapping my purple jacket around him , only know noticing just how skinny the boy was ._

_" you don't have to lie Ouma . what's up ? " just at those words , he broke down . the small boy hugged the jacket like his life depended on it ._

_" I - It's - just ,,, **hiccup** ,, yumeno - r - reminded me of some ,, not very pleasant times ,, " he sobbed . _

_" breathe Ouma ,, it's alright . " I tried to comfort him , holding his small frame lightly in my arms ._

_I heard him take deep breaths under me ._

_" good , good , that's it .. just breathe . " soon the boy has stopped crying ._

_" I'm sorry you had to see me like this Momota - Chan . "_

_" don't apologize Ouma . I'll always be here if you need to cry or want to talk .. "_

_" really ? t - then ,, can I talk to you ? "_

_" of course . "_

_Ouma went on explaining his horrible backstory , how his parents had abused him , how he'd been raped multiple times , and how just ,, his life was a living hell ._

_" yeah ,, I started crying because yumeno said that I was a horrible person ,, a - and it just reminded me of my parents . "_

_" well you're not a horrible person Ouma . you're amazing "_

_a ,, warm feeling grew in both our hearts . I could see his cheeks grow pink ._

_I knew that feeling too well ._

_love ._

_I was just now realizing it but ,, I loved ouma ._

_" if you were truly a horrible person then , I wouldn't love you . " Ouma looked suprised ._

" you love me ? "

" of course . "

a kiss was shared between us , Ouma's slightly chapped yet warm lips on mine .

" I love you too , Kaito - Chan . "

**Extra::**

**Maki's point of view :**

_" You guys shut up ! " I whisper shouted , me and saihara knew Momota wasn't going to get a snack ._

_We both knew ._

_He was going after Ouma ._

_We followed him , me , saihara , yumeno, angie and tsumugi_

_Everyone was looking at them , angie , yumeno and tsumugi fangirling while I tried to shut them up ._

_then it happened ._

_they kissed ._

_" AHHHHH !! you guys are so cute !!! my new ship !!! " tsumugi screamed , running over to the two followed by angie and yumeno ._

_" e - eh ??! "_

_" I'm sorry Momota ,, you know how these three get . " Saihara sighed ._

_Kokichi broke out into laughter , Momota soon laughing with him ._

_then we were all laughing ._

_we were all happy for Momota and Ouma ._

_" good job Momota , finally got a partner . " I winked ._

_" Oh shut up or I'll tell you know who about your crush !! " he fought back , eyeing Yumeno lightly ._

_" you wouldn't fucking dare . "_

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh! i hope this was okay!! remember i love ya , go eat and drink , get some rest!!
> 
> \- love , ghost <3


End file.
